Season 1
Season 1 of Anime Plush Adventures consists of # episodes. The season premiered on January 2, 2017. About this Season This season focuses on Fairy Tail, One Piece, and Naruto characters. Episodes January 2017: * Gaara Ruins New Years * Nami and Robin in Mexico * Luffy and Hancock Eat Nami's Pocky Without Her Knowing February 2017: * Boa Hancock's Worst Valentine * Erza's Big Mess! * Nami's New Shirt * The Hidden Ninja March 2018: * The Poison Mushrooms * Luffy Takes Off His Shirt * Nami's Diet (+ Special Announcement) * Spring Break! * Carla Gets Kidnapped * Naruto and Sasuke Are (Not) Best Friends! * Deidara's Left Eye * Zoro's Prank * Mall of America April 2017: * Sarcasm * Hide and Seek! * Playtime Trouble! * Forever Fighters * Playtime Trouble 2 * Luffy and Nami Climb a Tree! * That's Not Natsu! * Sasuke Gets Potty Trained * Sasuke's Apple Watch * One Piece * Never Trust Deidara * Erza's Big Surprise May 2017: * Lucy is Home Alone; The Akatsuki Tries to Get Her * Naruto and Friends go to Jollibee * Sasuke Misses Out! * Lucy Gets Sick * Nami and Robin Stays Up All Night * Fun in the Sun! * Smash Bros. Gameplay * The Broken Gamepad * Erza's Birthday * Erza's Birthday 2 * Erza's Birthday 3 * The Straw Hats' New Pet * Erza's Birthday 4 * Naruto Gets Potty Trained June 2017: * Sweet, Sour, and Spicy! * Trunks Gets Homeschooled! * Minato the Babysitter * The Fidget Spinner * Chopper Takes a Bath! * Sword and Tell! * Teleport! * Sasuke's Apology and Slime Tutorial (FAIL!) * Titans on TV * Naruto's Summer School * Two Bad Cooks! July 2017: * Nami's Birthday and 4th of July! * Bad Boy Naruto * Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura go to Indiana Part 1 * Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura go to Indiana Part 2 * Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura go to Indiana Part 3 * Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura go to Indiana Part 4 * The Road Trip and the Love Triangle * Pein's Classroom * Sing! * Naruto's Driving Lesson * Sasuke and Naruto Sneaks Out * Sakura and Naruto Goes to the Future! * Vegeta Refuses to Play Cards! August 2017: * Sasuke and the Akatsuki's Indoor Waterpark Adventure! * Karin's Annoying Voice * Girls' Only! * Girls' Only Part 2 * Late to Class * Naruto's Babysitting Nightmare! * Carnival Fun! * The Mikasa and Levi Show! * Levi Crossdresses! September 2017: *In Search For the Nintendo Switch! *Another Mall Trip *Inklings Attack Nami! *Sasuke's Boring House *Fired! *Ditching the Field Trip! *Staying Up on a School Night *Kakashi's Birthday Surprise! *A Trip to the Park! *Kiss, Kill,and Marry Challenge *The Coma! *Lucy's Birthday! *Main Event! Levi and Sasuke Reunion! October 2017: *Smash... AGAIN! *Naruto's Halloween Problem! *Reverse Halloween! November 2017: *Best Friends in Trouble! *Sasuke Says Goodbye! *Nami Gets Sick! *Christmas Decorations at the Mall and StoryBots! *Roy and Marth! *Sasuke Home Alone *The Black Friday Problem! *Scary Storytelling! *Backwards Day! December 2017: *Naruto Gets Potty Trained 2 *Zoro's Prank 2 *Merry Xmas 2017! *Mikasa's Boyfriend! *Wendy's Bad Luck! *Gray's Birthday at Chuck E Cheese! *Sasuke's Haircut! Trivia *This is the first season of Anime Plush Adventures. *Anime Plush Shorts are added onto the list as well. *Kylie has been planning on making plush videos since 2016 however she didn't start until 2017 because she didn't have enough plushies. Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}